Tiki/Supports
Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem With Kris C Support *'Tiki:' Huh? What's that? *'Kris:' Oh, this? This is a fried apple. You remove the apple's core, add butter and sugar and fry it. We used to fry and eat old apples like this quite often, back in my village. *'Tiki:' Is it tasty? *'Kris:' Yes, want a bite? *'Tiki:' Yeah, I do. *'Kris:' Alright, then here you go. It's hot so be careful. *'Tiki:' Thanks...It is hot... *'Kris:' You'll need to blow on it so you won't burn your tongue. Here, like this. *'Tiki:' Okay, got it. Huff, huff. Munch, munch... *'Kris:' Haha, yes, just like that. But, even though she's just a little girl now...She becomes a mighty dragon during battle...The dragonkin sure are mysterious... *'Tiki:' Munch? *'Kris:' No, nothing. Do you want more? *'Tiki:' Munch! B Support *'Tiki:' Thanks for earlier, Kris-Kris! *'Kris:' ...Er, Kris-Kris? *'Tiki:' Hm? What's wrong? Can't I call you that? *'Kris:' Well, it sounds, um, odd don't you think? *'Tiki:' But, Mar-Mar didn't say anything! Besides, Mar-Mar and Kris-Kris go together really well! *'Kris:' If Prince Marth doesn't mind, then I suppose I've no reason to complain...But where did "Kris-Kris" come from...? *'Tiki:' I dunno. It just sounded right! *'Kris:' Okay, you've seriously lost me...Couldn't you call me something else? Say, for instance... *'Tiki:' "Unkie Kris"? Like Ban-Ban? *'Kris:' No, no, that wouldn't work. I'm not that old. *'Tiki:' Then, how about "Lord Kris"? Just like Lord Gotoh? *'Kris:' That's...no. No way. I'm not a noble or anyone nearly that important...Oh, alright, "Kris-Kris" will have to do, I guess. *'Tiki:' Okay, Kris-Kris! A Support *'Tiki:' Hey hey, Kris-Kris! *'Kris:' Hm? *'Tiki:' A story. Tell me a story! *'Kris:' Alright, I got it. Looks like I've no choice in the matter. Let me think...Hmm, let's try this. Once upon a time, in a distant land...Oh, that reminds me, that happened a long time ago too... *'Tiki:' Huh? *'Kris:' Once upon a time...Back when I still lived with my grandfather...A little girl appeared in our village all of a sudden. She was very cheerful and cute, like, yes...like you, Tiki. *'Tiki:' Hmm...Then? Then? *'Kris:' That time, there were bad bandits nearby who attacked the village. An old man in the village decided to protect the village from the bandits. But the old man was, of course, already old...Chances were he would be defeated by the bandits. *'Tiki:' Yes, yes... *'Kris:' The old man's grandson disobeyed his order and chased after him. Even if he was unable to, that boy wanted to protect his grandfather. However, when he tried to enter the bandits' hideout...The hideout had completely disappeared, as if blown away by a fierce storm. *'Tiki:' ...Yes...Hm... *'Kris:' The bandtis fled from there somehow, but were soon captured by the knights. And everyone lived happily ever after...But, the girl had disappeared. The villagers were left puzzled by the bizarre situation. But the religious elders claimed it was Lord Naga's guidance. It was as if... *'Tiki:' ...Zzz...zzz... *'Kris:' As if...Tiki? *'Tiki:' Zzz...zzz... *'Kris:' Did you fall asleep? Tiki, let's go back. You'll catch a cold if you sleep here. *'Tiki:' Yesz...zzz... ...Tar... *'Kris:' I have no other option, huh...? It'd be a pain to wake her up. I guess I'll carry her on my back. Here Tiki, let's go. *'Tiki:' Yesz... With Bantu C Support *'Bantu:' Tiki, my child. *'Tiki:' Oh, Ban-Ban! *'Bantu:' Are you having a fun time with everyone? *'Tiki:' Yes! I'm having so, so much fun! *'Bantu:' Ooh, that's good to hear. It's very important you're having fun. *'Tiki:' Oh, but... *'Bantu:' Hmm? Is something the matter, child? *'Tiki:' A while I ago, I, umm...I broke Mar-Mar's precious mirror...... *'Bantu:' Oh dear...That's a bad thing you did. *'Tiki:' Yes. I did something bad... *'Bantu:' So, what did you do after that, child? *'Tiki:' Oh...Mmm. I told him. I said "I'm sorry" to Mar-Mar. *'Bantu:' ...And then, Prince Marth forgave you. *'Tiki:' ...Yes. *'Bantu:' I see, I see. ...Good, good. You're a good girl, Tiki. *'Tiki:' Huh? I'm a good girl? *'Bantu:' That's right. *'Tiki:' And if I'm a good girl, I can live together with everyone? *'Bantu:' Yes...Of course you can, child... *'Tiki:' Really!? Then, I'll stay a good girl! *'Bantu:' That's good of you. In that case, I'll be relieved, too... B Support *'Tiki:' ...So, afterwards...We'll live together...Me and Mar-Mar. And of course, Ban-Ban too! *'Bantu:' Hoho, sounds like we'll be one busy family. ...By the way, Tiki. *'Tiki:' What is it, Ban-Ban? *'Bantu:' Have you had those dreams as of late? *'Tiki:' Dreams...? No...I haven't had those scary dreams anymore. *'Bantu:' ...Splendid. *'Tiki:' Oh, that's right! I saw you in my dream last night, Ban-Ban! You were in your human form and yet you were sooo big! I rode on your back and waved my hand to everyone! *'Bantu:' I see, I see...Sounds like a fun dream. *'Tiki:' Yes...It was...fun... *'Bantu:' Oh, child, I see it's your bedtime already. Time for you to return to your room. But, will you...be alright alone? There's something I have to do. *'Tiki:' Yes! I can go back myself. *Tiki leaves* *'Bantu:' ...I wonder if it's about time... A Support *'Bantu:' ...Tiki, my child. Listen well. *'Tiki:' Yes. What is it, Ban-Ban? *'Bantu:' In this world, there are many dragonkin like ourselves. And among them, there are those who are suffering, alone. *'Tiki:' ...Just like I used to be? *'Bantu:' Yes, child. That's why I've been thinking of going to meet them. *'Tiki:' Huh? Then, me too... *'Bantu:' ...This will be a most perilous journey. Ever since the Medeus episode, man has started to view us Manaketes as dangerous. And therefore, no matter the reason, we must not wield our dragonstone. So, we have no choice but to stand between man and Manakete. *'Tiki:' ... *'Bantu:' Tiki, once this war is over...I'll arrange it so you'll live in the palace town. *'Tiki:' No! I don't wanna. I want to stay with you, Ban-Ban! Besides, you promised, remember! Once this war is over, you promised we'd go shopping together, and you'd cook for me! *'Bantu:' ...I'm terribly sorry, child. Your Ban-Ban is a naughty boy. *'Tiki:' That's not fair! I'm going with you! *'Bantu:' It isn't like we'll be apart forever. That's right. I'm sure I'll be back when you're a bit taller. *'Tiki:' Huh...How tall? *'Bantu:' Hmm? I guess...about my height. *'Tiki:' Okay...Then, I'll transform and become bigger right now. *'Bantu:' W-wait, Tiki! *'Tiki:' ...Sorry, I lied. *'Bantu:' Heavens above. Don't startle me like that... *'Tiki:' I'm sorry, Ban-Ban... *'Bantu:' You were afraid of being alone, weren't you? I'm sorry. This is something only I can do...Will you be able to cope? *'Tiki:' Uh-huh...I have everyone with me. Besides, I'm a good girl! Fire Emblem Awakening With Male Robin C Support *'Tiki:' ...... *'Robin:' Erm... *'Tiki:' *Sigh*... *'Robin:' ...Can I help you, Tiki? You've been...uh, staring at me for a very long time. *'Tiki:' Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. Was I bothering you? *'Robin:' I was more worried that something might be bothering you? *'Tiki:' Well, it's just that you look remarkably like someone I used to know. *'Robin:' Oh? *'Tiki:' Yes. Specifically, a man named Marth. Many ages past, this was. He was wise, calm, and fair, but possessing an inner strength as resilient as steel. *'Robin:' Marth? You mean the warrior king of legend? *'Tiki:' The one and same. I had the honor to call King Marth a friend. So perhaps you can understand why I gazed upon you with nostalgia and...longing. *'Robin:' Er, sorry, did you say...? *'Tiki:' Still, it was rude of me to stare. I apologize. *'Robin:' Oh, not at all! It's exciting to know that I resemble someone so storied... B Support *'Robin:' Ah, Tiki. Just the person I was looking for. *'Tiki:' What is it, Robin? *'Robin:' Remember when you told me about your friendship with King Marth? *'Tiki:' Yes? What of it? *'Robin:' You were referring to THE King Marth, right? The man from two millennia ago? Well, he's a distant relation to Chrom, is he not? *'Tiki:' That is correct. *'Robin:' So, I was wondering, wouldn't Chrom resemble him more than me? *'Tiki:' Perhaps because Chrom is not like Marth. He is much more direct, and committed to what he believes is right. Chrom might more resemble a different ancestor, from the age I was born in. Another great man in their line, from 1000 years before Marth... But the Marth of my time was wise and fair, and won hearts with his kindness. *'Robin:' I see. So when you say I resemble Marth, you weren't talking about my appearance. *'Tiki:' No. I was referring to your soul. An aura of kindness and goodness surrounds you, Robin. Just as it did wise King Marth. *'Robin:' Well, that is...most flattering. I don't know what to say. ...... *'Tiki:' What is it, Mar-Mar? *'Robin:' ...Mar-Mar? *'Tiki:' Ah! Forgive me! I was in habit of calling Marth by that name... It must have slipped out by mistake. Gracious, the resemblance is so uncanny, it's making me forget what millennium it is! *'Robin:' Heh, I suppose there are worse people to be mistaken for... *'Tiki:' Please, forgive me. *'Robin:' Actually, I must admit, I rather enjoyed the attention... A Support *'Tiki:' Robin? *'Robin:' Hello, Tiki. It's just me today... No Mar-Mar here, I'm afraid. *'Tiki:' Oh, I know who you are, Robin. I apologize again for my mistake. You have no memories of your past, do you, Robin? It must be especially unnerving, then, for someone to confuse you with another. For all I know, you might starting thinking that you ARE that person... *'Robin:' Please, I was only fooling. Don't give it another thought. *'Tiki:' Even so... It must be frightening to look into your past and see nothing there. I know that better than most, for long ago, I fell under the control of an evil man... *'Robin:' I'm touched by your concern, but you don't have to worry about me. Still friends? *'Tiki:' Oh, I hope so. *'Robin:' To be honest, I don't even mind if you do call me Mar-Mar. After all, it's not so strange for close friends to share nicknames, is it, Tikiwiki? *'Tiki:' Heh hah... Well, maybe not. S Support *'Tiki:' Robin. *'Robin:' So you're not going to call me Mar-Mar after all, huh? *'Tiki:' Heh. I much prefer Robin. ...Don't you? *'Robin:' Yes, of course I do. It's just that...well... I have no family here, nor even memories of a family. When you called me by a nickname, the truth is, I rather liked it. Even if it was someone else's nickname. *'Tiki:' I understand, and I considered it... But there is only one Mar-Mar, and that was Marth, the great king of ages past. *'Robin:' Yes, well. Fair enough, I suppose. I'm hardly qualified to fill his shoes. *'Tiki:' And there is one more reason I cannot call you by that name... *'Robin:' *Gulp* ...And that is? *'Tiki:' Because you, too, are a singular—and very special—man to me. You are the man with whom I've...fallen in love. *'Robin:' T-Tiki?! *'Tiki:' That is why you must be Robin. *'Robin:' Phew, what a relief! I thought you were going to say it's because I reminded you of someone else! *'Tiki:' Hah, don't be absurd! *'Robin:' Truth is, I've been hoping against hope that we might be together, but dared not ask... *'Tiki:' Why not? *'Robin:' Well, you've lived for millennia... Seen the legendary heroes with your own eyes... You knew the Hero-King Marth himself! And compared to him, what am I? I felt that I had to be as great as him, as mighty and powerful... Otherwise, you couldn't help but find me lacking in comparison. *'Tiki:' Oh, Robin... *'Robin:' Are my fears truly groundless? Can I...allow myself to love you? *'Tiki:' Of course, Robin! *'Robin:' Then the two of us together shall build a new world of peace. *'Tiki:' Oh, Robin, that's just what I want as well... *'Tiki: I know that to love another, I must watch the world move past him. But such short years make an eternity worth living.' With Female Robin C Support *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... *'Robin:' (Is that Tiki? Looks like she's asleep; I better keep my voice down. What is she thinking anyway, taking a nap out here?) *'Tiki:' Phzzzzzzth... *'Robin:' (She's going to catch her death of cold. If only I had a cloak to put over her...) *'Tiki:' Zzzzzzzzz... *'Robin:' (When she's all curled up asleep like that, she almost looks like a normal human girl.) *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... Oh, Bantu... This is...the first time...I've seen a town... Zzzzzz... Thank you... *'Robin:' (Ah, listen to that. She's talking in her sleep. Dreaming about ancient times, no doubt. Hmm. I wonder how old she is, exactly. Thousands of years at least, if she remembers the age of legends...) *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... That is...a secret... Zzzzzzzzz... *'Robin:' (Did she just answer me in her sleep? ...Heh. No. A coincidence, surely. But there's an easy way to make sure... Tiki, where did you used to live?) *'Tiki:' Zzz... Long ago, I lived with a great mage...in a secret, hidden house... Then I was laid down to sleep... in the temple of the ice dragon... *'Robin:' (Gracious, I do believe she's actually answering my questions! Hmm. It's odd how little we actually know about our friend Tiki here. This might be a golden opportunity to find out more...) *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... *snort* *'Robin:' (Heh heh, this should be VERY interesting indeed...) *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... I sense...danger... Zzzzzzzzzzzz... B Support *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... *'Robin:' (Well, hello there... Tiki is snoozing again, eh? Perhaps you need to nap more than normal people when you're thousands of years old. Anyway, nap time for Tiki means question time for me! Now then... Tiki, what happened after you slept at the ice dragon's temple?) *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... N-no! *'Robin:' Hmm? *'Tiki:' P-please...don't seal me away... I want...to be free... Zzzzzz... *'Robin:' What's going on? *'Tiki:' ...I...will not...allow this... You're making...me...ANGRY! *'Robin:' T-Tiki?! What's happening? Are you all right? *'Tiki:' ...... Zzzzzz... *'Robin:' Gracious, she sounded truly terrified... Tiki, are you all right? *'Tiki:' ...Yes... I'm all right... Mar-Mar... *'Robin:' ...Mar-Mar? (Oh, wait. She must be talking about the ancient hero Marth. Something terrible happened to her long ago, but King Marth came to the rescue?) *'Tiki:' Mar-Mar... *'Robin:' (Aw, look. Her face is lighting up like a child on her birthday! So cute! She must have loved the ancient king very much...) *'Tiki:' Mar-Mar...please don't...go. Don't...leave me. *'Robin:' (...Oh, dear. Another sad time. I guess I assumed that living as long as Tiki would be all fun and games. All that time to do and see the things you desire? To learn whatever you want? But she must have experienced countless hardships as well... She would've watched the people she loved the most age and die... How terrible. I hope her dreams have some happy memories as well.) *'Tiki:' Zzz... Thank you... Robin... *'Robin:' You're welcome, Tiki. A Support *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... *'Robin:' (Snoozing again? I'll keep quiet, but maybe I could ask just one more question...) *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... *'Robin:' (After all, there is something I've been DYING to find out... It sounds like Tiki really liked the King Marth of long ago... But did she LIKE him, like him? Curious minds must know!) *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... *'Robin:' ...... (I mean, it would be a shame to let such a chance go to waste...) *'Tiki:' *Snort* Zzzzzz? *'Robin:' (Er, Tiki? Hello, can you hear me? I want you to listen very carefully. Remember when you told me about ancient King Marth and how he saved you? Well, I was wondering... Did you love him?) *'Tiki:' ...... *'Robin:' Hello? (This is odd. Usually she answers right away.) Hey, Tiki? Can you hear me? I'm asking you a question. Were you in love with King Marth? Did you want to marry him? Come on, spit it out! *'Tiki:' Tiki...is not home. *'Robin:' Hey! What kind of dreamspeak is that?! You're supposed to answer my question! *'Tiki:' *Snort* H-huh?! Whooza wozza?! What's going on?! *'Robin:' Aw, nuts. I woke her up. *'Tiki:' Robin? Is there an emergency? Is the camp under attack? *'Robin:' Er, well... I mean, that is to say... You were...moaning! Yes, that's it. Moaning unhappily in your sleep. I thought you were having some terrible nightmare and decided to wake you up. *'Tiki:' Really? Thanks, Robin. ...I think it was a nightmare. I vaguely remember being hounded by some awful hag. She wouldn't stop pestering me with personal questions. *'Robin:' O-oh? F-f-fancy that! What a funny dream! Heh hah! *'Tiki:' *Yaaawn* But I'm still pretty sleepy. You don't mind if I doze off again, do you? *'Robin:' Oh. No. Of course not. Be my guest. *'Tiki:' Just another forty winks and I'll...be ready...for action... ...... Zzzzzz... *'Robin:' (Whew! I dodged an arrow there! I couldn't very well tell her I was asking such private questions in her sleep...) *'Tiki:' Zzz... *mumble* *'Robin:' (She's talking in her sleep again! Let me just bend down here so I can get a good—) *'Tiki:' Robin...mind your own business...or else. *'Robin:' WAAAAAAAAARGH! *'Tiki:' Zzzzzz... Oh, and before you leave... fetch a cloak to...lay over me... It's a bit chilly...down here... Zzzzzzzzzzzz... *'Robin:' Oh! Uh, right. Of course! Whatever you say, Tiki! *''(Robin leaves)'' *'Tiki:' Hee hee... Zzzzzz... With Lucina C Support *'Lucina:' Tiki? How does the day find you? *'Tiki:' Perfectly well, Lucina. Why do you ask? *'Lucina:' I just wanted to say, if there's anything I can help with, please let me know. *'Tiki:' Very kind of you. But I'm fine for the moment. *'Lucina:' Ah, of course. Sorry to disturb you. It's just... Well, IF you ever need help, I want to be there first! *'Tiki:' I'm very grateful for your concern, Lucina. Truly I am. But remember that you are an important part of this army. Your first duty must be to your fellow soldiers. ...Especially as you once dared take the great name of Marth as your own. *'Lucina:' That was perhaps... rash of me. You knew him, didn't you? The great King Marth? What was he like? *'Tiki:' ...You did not investigate this before you took his name? *'Lucina:' Only the legends. I called myself Marth to feel closer to him. I've always yearned to know what he was really like—the man behind the deeds. *'Tiki:' Your enthusiasm seems sincere enough. Very well, I shall tell you about him. ...But not today. Perhaps the next time we meet. *'Lucina:' Oh, thank you, Tiki! I would hear all there is to tell! B Support *'Lucina:' Greetings, Tiki. *'Tiki:' And greetings to you, Lucina. *'Lucina:' I was hoping that today you might be able to tell me about King Marth? *'Tiki:' You are certainly persistent in your curiosity... *'Lucina:' It's more than idle curiosity. I should know more of the man whose name I once took as my own. Who was the real Marth? Are the stories of his deeds true? What was he like? *'Tiki:' One thing I can tell you is that he treasured his friends like no one else I've known. He was kind, considerate, and calm. And despite his station, quick with a smile. *'Lucina:' Really?! *'Tiki:' You sound surprised... *'Lucina:' I just didn't expect the mighty King Marth to be so... er, nice. *'Tiki:' And how DID you imagine him? *'Lucina:' The Marth of history led the liberators and smashed the power of evil dragons! He brought peace to the entire world at the edge of a sword. He must've been a fierce, unforgiving man who struck fear in friend and foe alike! How could he not have been, when he was forced to wage such a terrible war? *'Tiki:' ...I suppose he was unforgiving—at least when it came to himself. He never stopped looking for a way to lead the world to peace. And every victim and sacrifice on that path haunted him... *'Lucina:' It sounds much like our own quest... There must be so much to be learned from him... *'Tiki:' His journey was dogged by setbacks and troubles. People did not understand his motives. He was deserted, and even betrayed. How he suffered! The struggles he faced would have crushed a lesser man. But they just made Marth stronger. That is why he became the Hero-King. *'Lucina:' He achieved the impossible, just as we must. No matter how steep or dangerous our path becomes, we will prevail! ...We must. *'Tiki:' Remember that Marth was an ordinary man long before he became legend. That's why he knew he couldn't do it alone. And why he needed the help of allies. *'Lucina:' The hero of legend had help? *'Tiki:' Of course he did! Behind every great man stands a host of friends and comrades. You want to win a war? Then you must learn to inspire warriors and win their trust. *'Lucina:' THAT'S why he was kind and considerate! He needed the best to stand by him. *'Tiki:' Yes, and the best loved him for it. Lucina, you can do it, too. You remind me of him—you inspire trust and even love among your comrades. As long as you never give up, I have no doubt you will honor the name of Marth. *'Lucina:' You honor me... Thank you, Tiki. A Support *'Lucina:' HIYARGH! YAH! Unnngh... GAH! *'Tiki:' Working on your fencing, I see. *'Lucina:' I was just finishing my drills. *'Tiki:' I saw you helping out earlier, serving soldiers their meals. *'Lucina:' I had some free time, so I thought I'd pitch in. *'Tiki:' And before that, you were helping unload the wagons... *'Lucina:' Well, I'm stronger than I look. Those crates were no problem for me. *'Tiki:' And before that, you went to market to purchase supplies. Honestly, it's hard to find a job or chore you're not helping out with. It's a fine thing you're doing, trying to build bonds of friendship and trust... But it will all be in vain if you work yourself into the sickbed. *'Lucina:' Oh, I'm fine. Truly. I can handle it. *'Tiki:' ...You're trying to emulate King Marth, aren't you? By winning the trust of the other soldiers, you hope to become a great leader. *'Lucina:' What? No! Not at all... Th-this is just how I am. Besides, I doubt legendary warriors wasted time cooking stews and going shopping... *'Tiki:' (...She builds trust and wins allies without even thinking about it...) (Could she truly be...?!) *'Lucina:' I beg your pardon, Tiki? Were you saying something? *'Tiki:' Apologies. I was lost in thought. But, Lucina, I must tell you something. Taking the name of Marth was a fateful decision of great import. *'Lucina:' How so? *'Tiki:' I cannot be sure of your intention in taking the name... But few dare compare themselves to legend... and this set you on a path. The name evokes envy and hope in others and burdens you with their expectations. Like it or not, you carry that weight now. The only question is—will it crush you? *'Lucina:' I never realized... *'Tiki:' Can you carry the hopes and dreams—the demands of so many? *'Lucina:' I... don't know. I know I can't ever be like the real Marth. No one can. But if it's true what you say, and people have started to look to me... Then I shall never rest until every friend has achieved their dream! *'Tiki:' Good. You know the nature of your task—this is the key to victory. *'Lucina:' I have you to thank for opening my eyes. I won't let you—or anyone—down. *'Tiki:' I believe you mean this. But remember your allies when you face your greatest challenges! A true hero knows when to admit she cannot go it alone. *'Lucina:' I will take your words to heart. We will all win this war, together. *'Tiki:' Spoken as Marth might have himself... With Say'ri C Support *'Say'ri:' My lady! *'Tiki:' Ah, Say'ri. Good day. *'Say'ri:' You fought the last battle masterfully, my lady. Truly, your power is beyond my ken. *'Tiki:' You're very kind. Though I must say, it has left me rather tired. *'Say'ri:' Then pray do not waste your words on me. Go now and rest. *'Tiki:' Yes, I... Hmm, I fear I...may not have much choice... *'Say'ri:' My lady? *'Tiki:' My power has returned, but... Still, I... *'Say'ri:' M-My lady! No! Alarm! Call forth a healer at once! The Voice is fallen! *'Tiki:' ...Zzzzzzzzz. *'Say'ri:' Fallen...asleep? My lady? My lady, can you hear me? *'Tiki:' Mmm... Five more years... *'Say'ri:' Fie! I pray the war will be long since over by then. Though p'raps it would be for the best to permit her sleep through it. 'Twould be selfishness itself to drag her with us in such frail condition. *'Tiki:' I'm not so fragile as all that. *'Say'ri:' Ah! You're awake. *'Tiki:' I am here of my own will. I wish to stay and be of use. Pray, do not push me away. *'Say'ri:' On the contrary, my lady! I ask that you do not leave my side. The risks are simply too great for you to wander hill and dale alone. *'Tiki:' Ah, Say'ri, always so serious! It is sweet of you to fret so. Very well. I give you my word. *'Say'ri:' And I my thanks in return. B Support *'Say'ri:' My lady! Where are you?! Please, by Naga's mercy, respond! *'Tiki:' Ah, Say'ri. Splendid! Your timing is perfect. Some lovely villagers just shared some of their apples with me. Will you have one? *'Say'ri:' Apples?! Nay, I shan't! *'Tiki:' Suit yourself, though I see no cause to shout. *'Say'ri:' I've cause aplently, my lady! Just how many times does this make?! You swore your word you'd not leave the camp without me at your side! *'Tiki:' Did I now? ...And you're certain the word I swore was "yes"? *'Say'ri:' Fie! You can't honestly have forgotten? *'Tiki:' I fear I have. Pray, forgive me. I am a being unlike you humans. *'Say'ri:' Being the Voice does not give you a license for falsehood! *'Tiki:' Thbbbbt! *'Say'ri:' My lady, I have no words. You are acting as a child! What would the people think if they saw you thus? *'Tiki:' Like I am, you mean? I care not! Let them think what they will. *'Say'ri:' The Voice is a rarefied and exalted being, sacred unto all. I fear dwelling amongst us lowly mortals is corrupting that sublime character. *'Tiki:' That's preposterous. And if my sublimeness precludes me from being around humans, I say good riddance! *'Say'ri:' My lady, please! *'Tiki:' Do you want an apple or not? *'Say'ri:' I speak of larger things than fruit, my lady! ...But I will concede your words do bear a ring of truth. If you see fit to gift me an apple, I shall humbly accept. *'Tiki:' Splendid! Now open wiiiide... *'Say'ri:' You can't possibly...?! If the people witnessed such a vulgar display, 'twould be the end of—Hrrmph?! *'Tiki:' Delicious, isn't it?! A Support *'Say'ri:' The day draws ever nearer, my lady. *'Tiki:' What day? *'Say'ri:' The war's end. The day peace returns to the land. The day we might return home for good and all. *'Tiki:' Yes. With luck, it will come. But I fear the road we walk is paved with the bones of good people. ...Of innocents lost. *'Say'ri:' Aye and aye again. *'Tiki:' And poor Yen'fay among them. Do you grieve for him still? *'Say'ri:' 'Twould be false to say the sadness does not haunt me. But my brother met the end he himself chose. I've come to accept it as unavoidable. What's done is done. *'Tiki:' Liar. *'Say'ri:' M-My lady?! *'Tiki:' Lay down your stoic mask. I know the pain tears at you still. If you are in pain, tell me that you hurt! Let me in, Say'ri. *'Say'ri:' ...What would you have me say? *'Tiki:' Not that what's done is done! Not that you can forget so easily! Was your bond so feeble that a few weeks marching might erase him from your heart? *'Say'ri:' Enough! What could you possibly ken of the bond I shared with him?! Forget? Erase him from my heart?! 'Twould be easier to erase the heart entire! He was my brother. ...My only flesh and blood. *'Tiki:' ...Forgive me, milady. I would retract those words, if possible. It was not my hope to deepen the wound. *'Say'ri:' My lady, please... Just... *'Tiki:' But I was desperate to hear the contents of your heart. To hear you speak frankly. I wanted you to tell me everything, Say'ri. *'Say'ri:' But why? Why me? *'Tiki:' Because I very dearly want to be your friend. *'Say'ri:' My...friend? *'Tiki:' Long have you stood at my side, Say'ri. Always faithfully, but never as a friend. Only as guard, disciple, and servant. I find it terribly lonesome. I think you are a beautiful person, Say'ri, and I would call you an equal. ...A friend. *'Say'ri:' I fear my lifetime is but a few short days compared to yours. Would you still have me, knowing that I cannot stay for long? *'Tiki:' Without a moment's hesitation. I am used to loss. Do not deprive me from the joy of ever HAVING. *'Say'ri:' ...As my lady wishes. Flighty, heedless, and exasperating as you may sometimes be... I like you a great deal as well. So equals it is from this day hence. *'Tiki:' Equals, from this day hence. ...And thank you, Say'ri. With Anna C Support *'Anna:' Hmmmmmmm... I see... *'Tiki:' Hmm? *'Anna:' Interesting... Veeery interesting... *'Tiki:' Is there aught I might aid you with, my lady? You've been circling 'round my person for some time now. *'Anna:' Apologies, O exalted one! I'm just basking in the glow of the divine dragon's oracle. *'Tiki:' I am unused to such...rapt attention. You stare at me as one might an exotic creature in a menagerie. *'Anna:' I would call anyone who's been alive for millennia exotic! Wouldn't you? *'Tiki:' My life span should not preclude you from treating me as an ally or friend. For I came here in that capacity, and not as that of oracle. *'Anna:' Then can I get your autograph as a token of our new friendship? *'Tiki:' My...autograph? *'Anna:' Yeah, it's easy! All you have to do is write down your own name. *'Tiki:' I suppose I might grant such a request. *'Anna:' Really? Yay! Here, this should be enough to get you started. Heave...HO! *'Tiki:' By the gods! I've never seen such a mountain of paper! You didn't mention needing more than a single...autograph. *'Anna:' Yeah, but I never said I didn't, either! Come on, be a sport! Pleeease? *'Tiki:' Well, I suppose I did give my word. *'Anna:' Woo! You're the best, Tiki! I have nothing but the deepest admiration for you! Pleasure doing business with ya! ...Heh heh heh. *'Tiki:' ...Business? Strange. The word stirs memories of a merchant I knew long ago. And yet, with uncountable years behind me, memory is oft a kind of fog through which— *'Anna:' Hey, come on, now! Less talking, more signing! Chop-chop! *'Tiki:' ...... B Support *'Anna:' Wheee-ha! Business is booming! Thank goodness for pious patrons! The question now is how to keep this growth up... Methinks it's time to stoke the flames of profit fever! Wheee hee hee hee! *'Tiki:' I o'erheard you speaking of the prophets just now. Is this the explanation for your most blissful demeanor? *'Anna:' T-Tiki?! Uh...no! I didn't say "prophets." I said...um..."profits"! And I'm just happy because the last few battles have gone so well! Tee hee! Hee hee! Haaaa... *'Tiki:' Your mirth is well founded, and yet we can ill afford complacency. This war is still far from ended. And we mustn't forget that our victories come at the cost of others' lives. Though our causes differ, they still have families, hopes, dreams, and fears. *'Anna:' ...Except for the Risen. Those guys are just creepy. Oh, wait! I've got a great idea! *'Tiki:' Speak it, then. *'Anna:' You should give a speech praising the virtues of peace and brotherhood! What good is a Voice if she's muted, eh? Let's put those vocal chords to use! *'Tiki:' I'm not so arrogant as to think it's my station to lecture others. I'm merely a woman who has lived longer than most. *'Anna:' Yeah, but being all super old gives you wisdom and stuff! You can do a good thing here! The audience would be moved by your words. You could remind them why they fight—to achieve lasting peace for friend AND foe. *'Tiki:' Perhaps there is wisdom in what you say... *'Anna:' Do it for their sake! Even just once! *'Tiki:' Your passion has convinced me. I shall attempt to gather my thoughts into words. *'Anna:' Perfect! I knew I could count on you! We'll call it "Talkin' with Tiki"! Attendance could be in the thousands, so we'll need a big venue... And space for a commemorative gift shop at every exit! Tee hee hee! *'Tiki:' Anna, I do not wish for this to become an event of such magnitude. I don't even know what I plan to say yet. *'Anna:' Oh, don't worry. I'll have my people whip up a script for you. Ooh! And we can have a VIP meet and greet after the speech! It'll be huge! Teeee hee hee hee hee! *'Tiki:' Gods give me strength... A Support *'Anna:' Wow, nobody draws a crowd like Tiki. Talk about star power! I've known kings that would kill for that kind of adoring public! The speech was a sellout AND I unloaded my entire stock of Tiki memorabilia. Somebody pinch me! I must be dreaming! *'Tiki:' I volunteer for that duty. *'Anna:' Tiki?! Ha ha... You're as quiet and sneaky as ever! Hee hee! ...Hee? Wh-what's up with the scary face? *'Tiki:' Is there aught you would like to tell me, Anna? *'Anna:' You mean other than...um...how AWESOME you are?! *'Tiki:' I hear you charged admission to my speech on the unending power of good. Additionally, it seems you are hawking my signature like a common market trinket. *'Anna:' W-well, common market trinkets usually don't sell for 50 gold a pop! ...R-right? Look, come on! There was DEMAND, Tiki! The people just want to be a part of you! You get to spread your message, they get hope for the future, and I get a little coin! ...Er, or a lot of coin. *'Tiki:' If your actions were so altruistic, there was no need to hide them from me. Yet even now, I see the shame of your deeds writ upon your face. *'Anna:' But wait! Wait! I didn't do it for my own personal gain, I swear! *'Tiki:' Such deceit only compounds your folly. *'Anna:' T-Tiki? Wh-why are you pulling out a Dragonstone?! *'Tiki:' To teach you that deceiving an oracle bears a hefty price. Now still your lying tongue and prepare to be eaten. *'Anna:' Aaaah, WAIT! You've got me all wrong! I, uh... I'm donating the proceeds! Yeah, that's it! To charities! Shanty Pete's Orphanage gets some, and so does, um...the Widows of Gangrel! Oh, and I'm giving a big hunk to the People for the Ethical Treatment of Wyverns! *'Tiki:' ...You were planning to give your profits away? *'Anna:' Of course! What sort of greedy monster do you take me for? That's rhetorical, by the way, so don't actually answer. *'Tiki:' I have doubts as to this tale. Were you truly planning nothing more? *'Anna:' Wh-what, you mean like an unauthorized Tiki tell-all biography? Or, uh, selling locks of your hair and small bits of your clothing? Ha ha! O-of course not! Why, I'd never even consider such...things. *'Tiki:' ...... Very well. I shall forgive you this once. But any events in the future will be open to all regardless of status or wealth. And you will give me every coin you have so far earned in my name. I shall see if I can't return them to their former owners personally. *'Anna:' Oh, come on! You're killing me here! *'Tiki:' You are free, of course, to decline. In which case you may pursue a new career opportunity in food services. *'Anna:' Here! Take it! Take the money! *'Tiki:' I am so glad you understand. *'Anna:' I understand you're a job-killing socialist... *'Tiki:' What was that? *'Anna:' N-nothing! Pleasure doing business! *'Tiki:' You know, Anna, a saleswoman like you could achieve true greatness. You should consider that the next time avarice tempts you. *'Anna:' Oh, I will, Tiki. You can count on it! Wheeew! That was close! ...Now then. Time to earn back some of that sweet, sweet gold! With Morgan (Female) (Daughter) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my mother... All my memories of Father are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician he was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my mother. It's all just one big blank. *'Tiki:' What are you up to, Morgan? *'Morgan:' Mother! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate?! This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Father put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties that we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate, it's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Tiki:' Is that so? *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was just wondering how I could have possibly forgotten you, Mother. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Tiki:' Sure, I'd be happy to try. After all— *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! Oh, I can't wait to get started! *''(Morgan leaves)'' *'Tiki:' Such an energetic child... B Support *'Morgan:' Mother? Do you have a moment? *'Tiki:' For you? Of course. *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Mom Back! Step one—figure out how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Mother? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Tiki:' Let's put an end to the head smashing, shall we? No good will come of it. You know, faces from the past can sometimes trigger long-dormant emotions. Why not try staring at mine for a while? *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ......... ............ ............... Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how that's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Mother looked like?" *'Tiki:' Er, right. Perhaps that's enough of the memory project for one day? *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Mother! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Tiki:' Come now, Morgan. No tears. *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Father. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Tiki:' Morgan... *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Tiki:' What's wrong?! *'Morgan:' I...I remember something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh thank you, Mother. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Tiki:' Take all the time you need. I'll always be here for you... You know that, right? *'Morgan:' Aw, thanks Mom. With Nah C Support *'Nah:' Hey, Tiki. There you are! *'Tiki:' Yes, Nah. Here I am. *'Nah:' Could you do me a favor? *'Tiki:' If I'm capable, then of course. What do you need? *'Nah:' I, er... I actually want you to tell me about something. *'Tiki:' What, specifically? *'Nah:' Well, about when you were young. A long, long, long time ago. People say you were alive back during the age of legends, right? Well, I'm curious about history. Manakete history, especially. How did our kind live back then? *'Tiki:' Ah, yes. You have manakete blood in your veins. *'Nah:' I do indeed. *'Tiki:' You have the blood, yet you are not a true member of the tribe. *'Nah:' B-but I'm just like you... Aren't I? *'Tiki:' Throughout my millennia of life in this world, every manakete has been of pure blood. ...Until you. You are unique—the first of our kind to have a human father. I can tell you our history, though I doubt it would mean much to you now. *'Nah:' But that's not fair. I have the right to know, even if I'm not a full-blooded manakete! *'Tiki:' I don't mean it like that. You are a unique existence, the likes of which we have never known before. Our story may be difficult to you. ...Painful even. Are you sure you wish to hear it? *'Nah:' ...... Yes. Yes, I am! *'Tiki:' Then I shall tell you the tale someday. ...But not today. *'Nah:' I...I understand. Thank you, Tiki! B Support *'Nah:' Tiki? I'm ready to hear the story now. *'Tiki:' Oh, yes. I did promise, didn't I? *Yawn* But I'm feeling very tired at the moment. Can it wait? *'Nah:' Er, okay. What about tomorrow? *'Tiki:' Yes, thank you. I'd appreciate that. *'Nah:' So do you snooze so much because you slept for thousands of years? *'Tiki:' ...I don't know. I suppose I do sleep a little more than most people. *'Nah:' You sure do. *'Tiki:' ...... *'Nah:' Tiki? *'Tiki:' What is it, Nah? I thought we agreed to talk another day. *'Nah:' No, the history lesson can wait. It's just...there's something else. *'Tiki:' What is it? *'Nah:' When you turn into a dragon... Well, your jaws are bigger than mine. *'Tiki:' Er, yes. I suppose they are. *'Nah:' Why is that? *'Tiki:' It's because I am pure blooded. Manakete blood runs thick in my veins, and makes me look more...dragon-like. *'Nah:' Is that also why your fangs and claws are sharper than mine? *'Tiki:' That is a matter only of age. I have lived many, many more centuries than you. As dragons get older and become more powerful, our claws and fangs sharpen. It will be the same for you when you reach my age, though it will take millennia. *'Nah:' That'll be sweet... I see... So, why is your skin so much thicker and harder than mine? *'Tiki:' That comes from fighting in countless battles. The more times a dragon is struck by blows, the thicker and harder our hide becomes. *'Nah:' I see. That's useful! ...Thanks for explaining everything, Tiki. *'Tiki:' Not at all. Er, but would you mind leaving me now? I'm starting to feel drowsy. *'Nah:' Oh, of course. Sleep well, Tiki. See you again soon! *'Tiki:' Questions upon questions. I suppose I'll have to tell her soon... A Support *'Tiki:' ...And that is how I became friends with the legendary King Marth. *'Nah:' So were you released from the ice? *'Tiki:' Oh, yes. After what seemed an eternity in that frozen prison. It was by Marth's hand alone that I was able to feel warmth once more. It was magic... *'Nah:' ...Tiki? *'Tiki:' Oh, listen to me! I sound like a sentimental old fool. It was such a long time ago... *'Nah:' Did you love him? King Marth, I mean? *'Tiki:' He was human. I was manakete. The gulf between us was too great. *'Nah:' ...... *'Tiki:' But you'll never have that problem, will you? With your mixed blood, you can love anyone you like, human or manakete. *'Nah:' Yes, I suppose that's right! *'Tiki:' ...Hear me, Nah. Remember when I said I had to tell you something difficult? We manaketes are destined to suffer because of our love for humankind. *'Nah:' Destined to...suffer? *'Tiki:' We live for millennia, while humans flicker out like candles. The greatest friendship I ever knew lasted just a few short decades... And when King Marth died, I was left to wander the centuries alone. *'Nah:' ...I see. I have to be prepared to lose everyone I love. *'Tiki:' The dragon blood in your veins curses you to such a fate. *'Nah:' ...Wow. That's...depressing. *'Tiki:' it can be very sad, yes. But it can make you strong as well. You will learn to cherish the memories of those wonderful people you meet. You will make them a part of you so they can give you courage always. *'Nah:' Like a family inside your mind? *'Tiki:' Yes, exactly! You will be able to pass on the memories to your friends' children! And then to their children and to countless generations to come. In this way can you keep them alive through the long march of time. *'Nah:' ...... *'Tiki:' Do you understand? *'Nah:' ...I think so. *'Tiki:' Never allow your fate to dissuade you from living a full, rewarding life, Nah. You must go out into the world and seek out friends. ...Seek out love. And when their end comes, as it will, you must keep them alive forever. You have the gift of near immortality, and you must find a way to share it. And what better time to start than now? Nah, let you and I be friends. *'Nah:' I'd like that. Thank you, Tiki. *'Tiki:' Now no more brooding on destiny. Next time we shall talk of joyful things. *'Nah:' That would be a nice change of pace! Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports Category:Game Script